harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Valerie Jo Madison
Valerie Jo Louise Madison is a character that originated on the series, Smythewood and is now in the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. On both Smythewood and HF: NB, Valerie was originally played by actress Beth Howland, best known for her long-running role of the shy yet clumsy waitress, Vera Louise Gorman on the situation comedy, Alice; until Beth asked to be removed from the cast, as she retired. Valerie Jo is now played by actress Udana Power, best known for her role of amorous nurse Nancy Darwin on the comedy Soap. After the death of Beth Howland, Udana thought it would be nice to have Valerie's nickname being Louise, after the middle name of Beth's most widely known role, Vera Louise Gorman on Alice. "I loved the show, Alice," Udana said, "and Vera was one of the reasons why. When Beth retired, and then after her death, I talked with her husband, Charles Kimbrough, and he suggested that I have Valerie's middle name be Louise. Her full name is Valerie Jo, but I thought it was a good idea. Albert did too, and he agreed that Valerie Jo Louise Madison would be my character's full name. I love it, and I am sure, Beth is smiling." Gina's arch enemy Born and raised in Boston, but living most of her adult life in the Philadelphia area, Valerie Madison takes things in stride, most of the time, but she is known for being more assertive and feisty than a lot of women her age. Never married, Valerie Jo (mostly she is just called Valerie) often devoted her life to being there for her family. Her relationships with her family, immediate and extended, are mixed. She adores her brother, David; and she doted on her now deceased niece, Julia. However, her relations with David's former wife, Gina Madison, was considered to be all-out war! The two women can't even BEAR to be around one another, much less being in the same room, and they would spar at the drop of a hat. Despite their truce, after the birth of Valerie's great nephew, Nicky, they were still known for their vicious glares and extremely volcanic arguments, over the most mundane of things. The family just try to stay out of it, as those two are very strong willed. When Julia gave up her parental rights on Nicky, Valerie was distressed, but she understood why. She, as well as others in Julia's life, had staged an intervention for her, and she went to a hospital in Bala-Cynwyd (in fact, the same hospital that Anna Jayne Herington had been in for a number of years until she was cured). While there, Julia married a staff member, had another child; again in the throes of PPD, she killed the child, and then she killed herself. Valerie was distraught and devastated, but she had no alternative but to soldier on. Valerie, now knowing that she had lost Julia, decided it was time for her to forge a place for herself. She found out that her rival, Gina, was also there. Valerie remembered that her family owned a house in the downtown area of Boston, and she moved in. Valerie is happy again, and is now able to see her great nephew, Nicky, and her great niece, Jacqueline Haller. For Valerie, life is better, although she now has to contend with Gina who now lives in Boston. The two still scrap from time to time and their arguments are just as volcanic as they were when they lived in Philadelphia. Some things just never seem to change! Dating has always been a tough spot for Valerie, namely because no man seems to want to measure up to her standards. She is quite amorous, and she sometimes can be a very troublesome woman, however, despite her sometimes annoying nature, she always means well. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Former Smythewood characters Category:Comic relief characters